


La mia sola verità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sensuale genialità [12]
Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Crazy, Crossover, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è affascinato dall'idea di avere un rapporto intimo con Luthor sopra la scrivania di quest'ultimo, ed è intenzionato ad avere ciò che vuole.





	La mia sola verità

La mia sola verità

Con passo sicuro, Tony raggiunse la porta dell’ufficio. Sogghignò aprendo la porta, vide Lex immerso nella lettura di un libro e sentì la gola secca.

Lex alzò gli occhi, guardò Tony che lo fissava e chiuse il libro.

“Volevi chiedermi qualcosa?”.

Tony si chiuse la porta alle spalle, avanzò fino alla sedia di fronte la scrivania e si mise seduto a gambe larghe.

“Stavo per chiederti se volevi farti me sulla scrivania, ma immagino che dovrei dire prima ciao” disse.

Lex lo guardò slacciarsi la cravatta e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non tratterei così neanche una dama di piacere” rispose. Guardò l’altro mettersi la cravatta in bocca, stringendola coi denti.

“E non ti ci considererei mai” disse Luthor.

Tony si sfilò la cravatta dalla bocca, si stese con il petto sulla scrivania schiacciando alcuni fogli, lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi, porgendogli la cravatta.

“Insegnami tu come ‘devo trattarmi’”.

Lex prese lentamente la cravatta e se l’attorcigliò intorno alla mano.

“Stiamo insieme, non sei in vendita a mio uso e consumo” lo riprese.

Tony strisciò sinuoso verso di lui.

“Sono sempre in vendita, Alex. Solo che certe volte mi piace, altre meno”.

Intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena, battendo le palpebre in modo da far fremere le ciglia.

“E comunque qualcuno deve insegnarmi un po’ di rispetto, giusto?”.

Lex gli posò le mani dalle dita gelide e affusolate sulle guance abbronzate.

“Tony… tu sei prezioso. Per me sei essenziale.

Quando niente mi sembra reale, tu sei la mia verità” gli disse con voce calda.

Tony arrossì, si rizzò e con un balzo scavalcò la scrivania. Lo guardò, poggiandosi al bordo del tavolo con la schiena.

“Ehy. Non voglio farmi male. Voglio solo sentire le tue mani su di me, e sapere che potrò fidarmi senza condizioni”.

Slacciò i bottoni della giacca, lasciandola ricadere aperta.

“Avanti. Tutti vogliono avermi. Non vorrai essere l’eccezione che conferma la regola!”.

“Noi siamo sempre un’eccezione” disse Lex. Gli sollevò la maglietta, gli accarezzò la pelle bollente e risalì fino al suo petto, giocherellando con i suoi capezzoli.

Lo baciò, premendo con foga le labbra contro le sue.

Tony aprì le labbra, allungò le braccia verso il suo collo e si morse l’interno guancia, portando le mani dietro la schiena.

“E se ti seducessi? Non ti seduco ma a sufficienza” sussurrò roco.

Lex gli morse le labbra fino ad arrossargliele.

“Tu ami sedurre” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

Tony si premette le mani dietro la schiena, schiacciandole tra sé e la scrivania.

“Vorrei avesse effetto anche su di te” sussurrò. Lo baciò con foga, ad occhi chiusi.

Lex intrecciò le loro lingue, con una mano gli slacciò i pantaloni e con l’altra gli accarezzò il ventre.

Tony morse piano la lingua, si sedette sulla scrivania e sporse il petto verso Lex.

“È difficile tenere le mani a posto, se non me le leghi”.

Lex sorrise, riprendendo fiato e utilizzò la cravatta di Tony per legargli larghi i polsi.

Tony si portò i polsi di fronte le labbra, afferrò con la bocca il bordo della cravatta e strinse il nodo. Sogghignò, gli avvolse le braccia legate al collo e strofinò il bacino contro il suo.

Lex fece un sospiro di piacere e gli abbassò i pantaloni con i boxer.

Un altro suo sospiro risuonò come un fruscio per lo studio.

Tony sospirò gettando il capo all’indietro, gli strinse le gambe al petto e prese a strusciarsi, nascondendo la testa contro il collo di Lex.

Lex gli posò l’indice sulle labbra, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava la gamba.

Tony schiuse le labbra, gli prese in bocca il dito e iniziò a succhiarlo, mordicchiandogli la pelle ogni tanto.

< Lui è il mio Efestione > pensò Lex, muovendo il dito sulla sua lingua.

Tony lo guardava con gli occhi liquidi, gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe e si morse a sangue il labbro.

“Cosa pensi?” sussurrò.

“A quanto il nostro amore sembri un pezzo di storia” disse Lex. Gli allontanò le dita umide dalla bocca e gliele portò ai glutei, passandogliele sulla pelle.

Tony annaspò, gli conficcò le unghie nella pelle sentendo la cravatta segargli i polsi e oscillò il capo.

“Questa sì che è una vera dichiarazione” sussurrò.

Il respiro di Lex era accelerato, con una mano gli passò delicatamente le unghie sul petto e con l’altra lo penetrò.

Tony tese la schiena ad arco, serrandogli le gambe attorno ai fianchi, aveva il fiato corto e il volto arrossato.

Lex iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro dentro di lui, con ritmo cadenzato. Le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Tony prese ad ansimare, spingendo in avanti il bacino. Strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi di Lex e le mani alla sua schiena, affondando con forza le unghie nella pelle chiara e sudata dell’altro.

Lex allungò la mano dietro di sé, afferrò la cravatta e la utilizzò per sollevare le mani di Tony. Si spinse completamente in avanti con il bacino, gli appoggiò l’altra mano sul collo e venne.

Tony gemette, gli premette il naso contro la spalla e si spinse un paio di volte contro di lui, venne a sua volta. Si strinse al maggiore, aderendo a lui.

“Alex” sussurrò, piano.

Lex scivolò fuori da lui, gli sciolse i polsi e crollò seduto sulla poltrona, con le gambe socchiuse.

“Tony” esalò, accarezzandogli le labbra con la mano.

Tony sorrise, schiuse le labbra e si tenne alla scrivania con le mani ancora strette alla cravatta.

“Spero tu sappia che voglio rifarlo tutte le volte che oserai essere così sexy mentre leggi” mormorò.

Lex sospirò.

< Dovrei dirgli che sono oberato di lavoro > pensò.

“Ogni volta che vuoi, amore mio” rispose.

 


End file.
